Bring Me Back
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Hinata just broke up with her boyfriend of one and a half years and she's heart broken, but the heart break doesn't stay for long when she sees the new student teacher. Will Hinata go back to her ex boyfriend or try to hold a sneaky relationship with the student teacher? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the ground; it was hard to look at him right now. His words fell so softly from his lips but fell so sharply on her skin. She wrapped her hands and brought it to her trembling mouth, it was so hard to look strong when she felt the world slipping from under her shoes.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I don't think I love you anymore," he said. She just nodded, she wondered if the other kids in the school yard could see her trembling shape, she wondered what they were saying right now. They were probably laughing at how fragile she looked, probably waiting for him to dump her so that they could finally have the most popular guy in school back again.

"I'm really sorry Hinata, but I still hope that we can be friends," he said. She could tell that he was asking to be friends to ease the pain, to make it seem like he wasn't the bad person. But she knew that he was the bad person, and friendship seemed almost impossible at a moment like this.

"Well, have a nice day," he waved and he turned on his heel and walked off nonchalantly He was heading in the direction of the lunch room to probably join his friends, or another girl. She didn't even want to think about another girl at this point.

Hinata just stood there, in her same position, trying to hold it together; trying to hold it together until she could get to a safe place to let it all out. The wind blew her plum hair around her and she let a tear slip in its' familiar embrace.

Hinata was tired of standing there, in the same place where her boyfriend of over a year and a half had left her, so she decided to head to the bathroom. At least the bathroom could provide some solitude from her sadness and impending break down, it maybe would be empty and no one would ask her any questions.

Not that anyone would ask her questions. She was always known by someone else's name and she was never known for her name. She always belonged to someone else, and that someone else never let her have any friends. So eventually, all of her friends had moved on and left her, even Tenten, her best friend.

Hinata drug her feet to the bathroom, testing out her legs without her boyfriend's legs right beside her. It felt so weird walking alone, without the comfort of having a partner by her side.

Finally, after what seemed ages she made it to the bathroom, and she clutched the first sink she saw and leaned over it, tears falling down her face and into the sink below. She cried until she felt like she had cried out all of her body's water, and what little make up she wore was smeared.

She looked up at the mirror and looked at her face, her new single face. She shook her head in disapproval at her pitifulness and she tried his name on her lips, as if saying it would help her forget their last year and a half together.

"Sasuke," she whispered to herself. She was going to fix her makeup, until she heard the bell ring. An alarm went off in her head and sent a dizzy shock through her body, she was late for class.

She knew that she had to get to English as quickly as possible; she had never been late before. Hinata didn't want to look foolish and run, so she settled for a fast paced walk and she navigated the near empty halls with precision and purpose. She was a straight A honors student, being late was never on her record of her high school life. Ever. Not in the whole three years that she had been in high school.

When she had finally reached the English room, she hesitated before opening the door a crack and slipping in. But what Hinata saw was a surprise, it wasn't the whispers about Sasuke and she's recent break up that got her, it was the new student teacher.

He turned his head and looked at her with lazy eyes and yet such a kind face. "Why were you so late?" he asked her before turning around to finish writing something on the board.

Hinata racked her mind for an excuse, "I had a locker jam, I couldn't get my books out for a while," she lied before sliding into her seat next to Kiba.

The student teacher just nodded and he once he was done writing on the board he turned around to face the class. And it was just then that Hinata noticed his dazzling good looks and she felt the breath escape from her very lungs.

"I'm the new student teacher, I'm Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Mr. Hatake, or Mr. H, whatever you prefer," he announced.

Hinata nodded as if he were speaking to her, and she realized that she was totally infatuated with this new student teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Where would she go now? What could she do? Who did she have left?

Hinata wondered about all of these things as she looked around the lunchroom the next day. It was so full yet so empty; she saw not one face that she could turn to. She thought of sitting by herself, but opted for going to the school yard and finding the farthest cherry blossom tree that she could possibly find and she plopped herself underneath it.

All she could do was eat her sad excuse for a sandwich and stare at the brown wall that circled the school. It was early spring and a warm front was promising a speedily approaching summer, so Hinata didn't mind sitting outside, even if it was by herself.

She racked her brain for someone to sit with, but she couldn't think of anyone no matter how hard she tried. Finally Hinata got up from her spot underneath the cherry blossom and she made her way back to the school. Lunch had about ten minutes left, but she decided to wander the halls of the school building and if all else failed go to English early to "study". It was sad that she had to resort to studying to avoid looking lonely, but she had to do it.

Hinata went to her locker and tried to kill her time rearranging her books and looking for imaginary papers that she knew she didn't have. It was all she could do to not look lonely.

But once five minutes had only passed, Hinata decided that she'd take the long way to English, which meant walking past the office. Maybe she'd look at the student activities board just to kill some time, maybe she'd even go in and ask the secretary if there was any upcoming college visits. Once again, it was all she could do not to look lonely. Sasuke had taken all of her friends and left her destitute; she had to rebuild herself from the ground up.

Hinata walked slowly and leisurely by the office, and then she looked up at the clock and sighed. She still had four minutes until the bell rang, and five minutes after that to get to class, and her class was just around the corner. Why had she left that tree so early? She was hidden from most student eyes so no one could see her shame, being in the halls now, everyone could see her lone self.

Hinata finally turned to look at the student activities board, making sure to read everything two times over just to be sure that she killed time. Finally, as Hinata looked the board two times over, she saw an announcement that she had missed.

Hinata read the little poorly done ad and realized what it was for. It was a request for help in a school play; all she had to do was help with costumes, scenery, or the sort. She could paint, so she could possibly help with scenery, and she was a girl so she could definitely help with makeup crew.

Hinata stared at the ad for a while, this was her chance to sign up and make friends, this was her chance to show Sasuke that she could have a life without him. But could she really put the pen to the paper? Could she really try to make friends with her shy personality?

She didn't know what overcame her, maybe a burst of confidence or sheer stupidity, but she wrote her name on the paper and signed up for any crew that they would put her on. At this point in her desperation, she didn't care what she would do in the play as long as she could help and be a part of something bigger.

And with that being done, she turned on her heel to walk to English class before she could cross off her name. The bell had rung when Hinata reached the door of her class and she was stricken with relief as she realized that it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to be in class at this time.

She walked in and took her seat.

When class had started, Mr. Hatake, the student teacher, had come up to the front of the classroom with a friendly look on his face. It still wasn't quite a smile, but it wasn't as lazy as he had looked yesterday.

"Good afternoon class," he started. The class mumbled a "good afternoon" in response and Mr. Hatake leaned on the table in the front of the class.

"I am pleased to announce that I have been asked to be the director of our next school play, George Bernard Shaw's _Widowers' Houses_, which is a personal favorite of mine. I hope that all those interested in acting or crew sign up," he continued. Then he turned around to write on the board and start his lesson.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when Mr. Hatake announced that he would be the director of the play, she really hoped that they could get closer… And then she realized that she is his student and that was impossible. Although there was that possibility for something magical to happen in the early spring weather.


	3. Chapter 3

She wondered why she was doing this, she wondered why she wasn't at home, still crying her eyes out over Sasuke. She looked around the auditorium, she saw about four rows filled up with students applying to be a part of the crew.

Hinata shrank her shoulders and sat in a seat that was two rows back from the students in front. She just wanted to get the informational meeting over with, so that she could go spend time contemplating about how she lost her love of over a year…

But she couldn't think about that now, Mr. Hatake had stepped up on the stage with a microphone in hand and he looked apathetically at the audience before him.

"Good afternoon students," he started. Everyone quieted down and looked to Kakashi Hatake. Hinata still thought that he was one of the most handsome men that she had ever seen, but she couldn't think about that now. From now onward, he would be her boss for the play.

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your social lives to come to this meeting," he continued. The meeting was taking place after school, and it felt like everyone in the room had plans with friends and lovers except for Hinata. She felt even more like an anathema as the seconds wore on.

"Now for a surprise, Mr. Umino and I will be interviewing you right now to decide if you are fit to work with our..." he paused for a moment, "delicate, actors and actresses. As well as evaluate each of your individual skill sets."

Hinata felt the breath escape her; could she even talk to Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino? She was always so nervous and a handsome student teacher would surely add to her nervousness. This interview was so unexpected, but she deduced that it was probably Mr. Hatake's intention.

As Hinata dazed off, she heard groans come from the audience and she saw some students pull out their phones and shake their heads, surely they had to cancel all their plans after school with their friends.

"You might as well cancel your after school plans," Kakashi started again, in an almost mocking tone. "most of you will be here for a while. Mr. Umino and I will be waiting in the adjacent classroom to your right, my left. When our stage manager, Sakura Haruno, calls your name you will meet us in there and answer a few questions," he explained. And with that being said, he walked off the stage to the adjacent classroom that was used for drama class and handed the microphone to Sakura.

Sakura Haruno stepped on stage, she was beautiful and popular and an avid fan of Sasuke's. Hinata knew that Sakura was a sweet girl and hadn't done anything wrong to her, but she couldn't help but envy Sakura's beauty and charm.

Sakura smiled at the audience and she lifted the microphone to her mouth, "Alright guys, welcome to crew!" she beamed. "Now I'd like to get started, so our first name is…" Sakura's voice seemed to trail off and become irrelevant background noise as Hinata day dreamed about Sasuke.

Who would she have been if he hadn't left? She wondered what he did, she wondered if he had found anyone else yet, and she wondered if he ever missed her. If he did miss her, he made no hint that he did. Hinata tried to think of the feel of Sasuke's hand, of his touch, but she was losing his memory now. Had it really been that long? She thought that it had only been about three weeks at the most…

"Hinata Hyuuga," Sakura called in her sweet voice. Her voice was perfect, her personality was perfect, her hair was perfect, _she_ was perfect. Hinata looked up as if Sakura had caught her off guard. It was like she had no sense of time anymore.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she called again, looking around for anyone in the audience making an attempt to navigate their way to the stage. Hinata debated about whether or not she wanted to do something with her life alone now, or just hold on to broken promises and dreams. But she was losing his memory now, maybe it was time to make a new one…

Hinata decided to be brave once more, and she stood up and grabbed her purple messenger bag and she walked briskly up to the stage towards the door. She stopped abruptly as she reached the door, making sure to grab the handle daintily and turn it even more daintily.

Hinata opened the door only wide enough for her to get their body through and she looked to the left of her to see Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino sitting at a table with clipboards.

Iruka Umino looked at his clipboard, "Please, sit down Ms. Hinata Hyuuga," he motioned with his arm at a seat across from him. Hinata nodded and sat down, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. She looked unsurely at Iruka and Kakashi who were hastily writing things down, most likely about the person before her.

Hinata wriggled in her seat as Mr. Umino flipped a paper on his clipboard and cleared his throat. "So, Ms. Hinata, it says here that you wrote down you'll help with anything. We'd like to know what your specific talents and interests so that we know what crew would be suitable for you," he informed her. He and Kakashi looked at Hinata intently, waiting patiently for her reply.

Hinata looked at her lap, choosing her words carefully before she spoke, "I-I can p-paint," she mumbled. Kakashi and Iruka looked to each other.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up? I didn't quite catch what you said," Mr. Hatake asked. Hinata nodded and she took a deep breath.

"I can paint," she repeated with more confidence. Iruka and Kakashi looked to each other and nodded before writing something down.

Kakashi looked at his clipboard and read something on it before speaking again, "Did you bring any examples of your artwork?" he asked before looking up at her.

"N-No," Hinata stuttered. She was growing more and more nervous by the second, "I-I… Didn't know that I was supposed to," she confessed.

"That's perfectly okay," Iruka told her as he wrote something down. "Do you have any other interests? Like make up crew?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, but I'd really like to paint," she said with more force.

"But you don't have any examples of your artwork so we can't put you on scenery without proof of your skills," Iruka told her, more stern this time as if he were irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"But Mr. Umino, that's all that I can do," she told him as she looked at her lap, feeling defeated.

Kakashi looked at the plum haired girl and he felt like he should help her. She didn't seem to be very interested in anything but her art, and from his experience, the quiet types were always the most artistic.

"I have a suggestion Hinata," Kakashi finally spoke. Hinata looked to up to meet his dark onyx eyes and she was painfully reminded of Sasuke's dark onyx eyes, so she looked away quickly.

With no reply apparent from the girl, Kakashi continued to speak, "Why don't you bring some examples of your artwork to my class after school? After all, I do have you every day last period, you could show me before or after class," he suggested.

Hinata seemed to light up at his suggestion and he leaned back in his seat, pleased that he could help the pretty young girl. Iruka looked to Kakashi incredulously and he knitted his eyebrows in distaste.

"We can't play favorites, Kakashi," he chastised. "And," he continued, "we need to have the roster up for crew tomorrow after school,"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his colleague, "I'll print out the roster after she shows me her work. And besides, it doesn't have to be up until _after _school, that's more than enough time to put her name on the list or to print it out as is if her work isn't sufficient," he eyed Hinata, judging her. Hinata wriggled in her seat, now more nervous than ever. Would her artwork be good enough?

Iruka groaned, "Fine. But I'm only doing this because we've spent more than enough time on this interview,"

Kakashi shot Iruka a friendly smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Iruka,"

Then he turned to Hinata and shot her a friendly smile, "Thank you for your time, and don't forget to come to my classroom after school," he reminded her.

Hinata nodded and thanked them for their time and she walked out hurriedly. She had butterflies in her stomach from the interview and the kindness of Kakashi, maybe he wouldn't be such a bad director after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was walking to the art room after school; she already had in mind the perfect painting for her debut as an artist. She spent her lunch alone at her usual cherry blossom tree thinking about what would be most impressive to show Mr. Hatake. All she had to do was quickly grab her painting and show Kakashi, but would it be good enough?

Hinata didn't want to think about it, so she went to her cubby in the art room and she thumbed through her paintings before finding the one that she wanted. She took the painting out and she stared at it for a second, thinking about if it was really good enough. Hinata almost put the painting away and she thought about telling Kakashi that she didn't want to do scenery for the play.

And then she remembered his kindness and how he believed in her and stood up for her when Iruka didn't want to give her a chance. She couldn't let down such a good man just yet, so she grabbed the painting with new found conviction and walked briskly out of the room and into the hall. She was trying to reach Kakashi's room as fast as she could before anyone saw her prized painting in her arms.

She finally came to her English class and she poked her head through the open door, looking for Kakashi. She saw her teacher with his back to her and he was putting papers in his leather messenger bag. Hinata stared at him for a while and when it was apparent that he didn't detect her presence, she walked in and cleared her throat.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked to her, expecting her to speak. Hinata walked cautiously forward before speaking, "Um, Mr. Hatake, I have my painting," she told him nervously.

Kakashi smiled at her and Hinata's heart fluttered. "Good, may I see it please? I was starting to think that you wouldn't come, and it would've been a shame to miss your artwork," he finished.

Hinata felt her cheeks turning red so she looked to the floor and handed Kakashi her painting with an outstretched arm, as if she were afraid to get any closer. Kakashi leaned over his desk to grab the painting daintily from her milky hands and he turned it to see the front of the masterpiece.

The colors were a contrast of light and dark and it was done with so much detail and attention to the stroke of each line. Kakashi was impressed that this had come from a high school student and he didn't understand why she was so apprehensive to show him.

He handed her her painting back with a smile and Hinata felt a little more at ease, "That's beautiful, Hinata," he complimented. "I don't know why you were so afraid to show me, you are definitely on scenery crew for the play," he assured her. Then he typed her name on the list of the crew members and he printed it out before logging off of his computer.

Mr. Hatake retrieved the paper from the corner behind his desk and he smiled at Hinata, "I hope to see your work in our play, Ms. Hyuuga," he told her.

Hinata nodded and smiled before excusing herself to put her painting back in its rightful place. After she put her painting away, she would check the list of the crew members, just for a little confirmation that she had really achieved something. She still couldn't believe that the handsome Mr. Hatake was impressed with her artwork…

Hinata rounded the corner to the events board and she saw her name on the list. But what she saw shocked her, she was crew chief for scenery and she had no idea why. She wasn't a leader, and she was too nervous to give orders…

And then it dawned on her, she would _have_ to make friends because everyone would be looking to _her_ for direction. Hinata smiled to herself and read the message posted on the bottom of the list, it read:

"Congratulations everyone!

Please come to a meeting Friday after school ready to plan, we need to get started on everything soon!

Thanks,

Mr. Hatake"

Hinata smiled to herself, it was only Tuesday, but she felt like for once in her life things might be okay. And she felt like she was really excited to start working and making friends, after all, she was crew chief.

Hinata started to turn to leave when a bright pink paper on the board caught her attention. It was a sign-up sheet for people who wanted to try out for a part in the play. Hinata was feeling good and she wanted to see who she could expect to work with, she read down the list of the usual theatre and drama kids before stopping at a name that shocked her.

Sasuke Uchiha. What was he doing wanting to try out for the play? He was a star soccer player and the heart throb of the school; he didn't need to be in a play to be popular. Maybe it was some kind of joke; maybe someone signed him up just to be funny.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she tried to compose herself. She looked at the name once more, looking for some kind of hint that someone other than Sasuke wrote his name down. But as she looked at it more and more, she realized that it was Sasuke's handwriting. Her heart wrenched inside her chest and she felt defeated again, Sasuke never failed to pop up and ruin her plans. She just hoped that he wouldn't make the cast, but that seemed like an impossible dream as Sasuke was really good at theatre and everyone loved him.

Hinata couldn't do anything but peel her eyes away from the sheet and start walking down the hallways to the parking lot where she could rely on the safety of her car to cry in.


	5. Chapter 5

The auditions for actors came and went and with it Hinata was left with despair. Sasuke's name was on the list in front of her as Harry Trench, who was the main character in _Widowers' Houses_. And to make matters worse, Sakura was Blanche Sartorious, Harry Trench's wife in the play.

Hinata dropped the list onto the desk of the drama room and she decided that she had better start sketching and designing the scenery for the play, as it was the thing that had to be done first for rehearsals and what not. She walked out the door to her right and onto the stage of the auditorium and she went to the back of the stage to look for some canvas to start sketching on.

She would have to work with Sasuke, the man that broke her heart and the man that she couldn't dare speak to ever again, much less look at! She was hoping that maybe he wouldn't notice her, that maybe she could work after school in solitude like she was doing today.

Only Mr. Hatake knew that she was here working by herself, and even then he wasn't around because he was grading papers. Hinata felt inspired by the warm Spring season and she decided that even though Widowers' Houses was written as a comedy, she was going to go with dark and gray colors with hints of brighter colors such as oranges and blues.

She wasn't sure if this is what the costume crew wanted, but it was what she wanted and if they didn't like it, she would change it later. Hinata thumbed through the pieces of canvas in the back, looking for five or six pieces of similar size so that she could combine them together and draw her scenery on them.

She laid the canvases on the floor of the stage together and she got on her hands and knees and started to draw the opening scene; the boat on the Rhine River where Cokane and Trench first appear drinking beer and talking about their adventures in Germany. She roughly sketched a portion of the bottom to be the side of the boat, and she started to depict the horizon and sky behind the boat.

Hinata was focused on her work, but she was also thinking of Sasuke and how much he hurt her. She was thinking of all their good times together and how much she would give to relive those, but she knew the moments were dead. Hinata was so full of emotion that as she was sketching the river with such great detail that she started to cry, lamenting over those memories with Sasuke. She tried to choke back tears but the more she fought them, the more she realized that she needed to cry and how good it felt to cry.

She stopped sketching on the flat canvas pieces and she clenched her dress right on her thigh and she bent over and started to cry, her face on the canvas and her tears streamed down her milky face and stained her art.

Hinata didn't know how long she sat there crying, but she knew that it had been a while. She decided to cry it all out until she was feeling better.

In her fit of emotion she almost didn't notice a hand on her back, startled, she lifted her tear-stained head up to meet the gaze of her comforter. She was almost beside herself as she saw that the person kneeling next to her was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked as he looked into her pale eyes concerned. Hinata couldn't believe herself and her bottom lip quivered as her eyes widened.

Kakashi motioned to her drawing with a nod of his head, "This is so beautiful, you wouldn't want to ruin it now would you?" he paused and Hinata hurriedly shook her head. "Why don't you come into the drama room and we talk about this?" he suggested.

Hinata didn't answer, but she took his outstretched hand when he offered it and he helped her up. Her vision was blurred as she stumbled to the door of the drama room, so she grabbed onto the jacket of Kakashi to steady herself.

When they reached the solitude of the drama room, Kakashi pulled out a seat for her and he took a position across the table and he folded his hands and he looked at her, waiting for her to start.

"I-it's Sasuke," she confessed. Mr. Hatake made no motion that he was listening so she wasn't sure whether to continue or not, but she felt that she had to get this off her chest.

"We dated for a year and a half, and he broke up with me a few weeks ago. I-I have no friends to lean on, because when I was dating Sasuke I never had time to talk to my friends or even hang out with them," she took a deep breath and wondered if she really should continue confessing to this man. But she needed to, and he felt so safe and secure.

"I-I thought that I could make friends by doing theatre, but he got a part in the play and it just crushed me. I don't want to work with him and I don't want to see him again, not after what he's done. He left me alone, with no one to talk to and no one to turn to," she finished. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her white cardigan.

Kakashi pondered on this before he spoke again, "Well you really have a talent, so don't let someone like Sasuke ruin that for you," with that he got up and he touched Hinata's shaking hand that was on the table.

It was then that Hinata felt the _spark_, and she stopped shaking from her new realization.

Kakashi walked out of the room to leave Hinata to her work after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Hinata was sitting on her hands and knees working intently over her painting. She had attended the meeting that was with the cast and crew that happened not even fifteen minutes ago, and she saw Sasuke. She had tried to avoid him, but as head of the scenery crew, she had to "introduce" herself to him. Although he already knew her, and everyone knew that he already knew her, he acted like he had never met her.

And that just plunged the knife deeper.

She listened to his arrogance for a while at getting the lead role, until she decided to get her crew together to work on some scenery. Scenery was a big job, and Hinata knew that she had to unite everyone if everything was going to be ready in time. So as she instructed her co-chief to take everyone on the stage and start brainstorming, she decided to work on her piece in the storage room behind the stage. She took comfort in the thought that she could work in peace and that Sasuke wouldn't be around to bother her and fill her head with memories.

She had been working so intently on her piece that she almost didn't notice someone come in. The person watched Hinata for a while, remembering her painting in elementary school and smiling to themselves at how Hinata had never changed her style. It was still as colorful and intricate as ever.

"Hinata," the person called. Hinata knew that voice and she turned around to meet the brown eyes. "What is this you're working on?" the voice asked.

"Just the opening scene from _Widowers' Houses_," Hinata explained drawing herself from her painting on the floor and letting herself rest on her knees for a moment. "It's when Harry Trench and William Cokane are on the Rhein on a boat," she smiled up at the familiar face. It was Tenten, she was working on makeup crew for the play and she had come to say hi to her old best friend.

"You really are still quite the artist," Tenten smiled as she leaned over the painting staring at the details of it. Tenten sat down beside Hinata and looked her square in the face, her happy expression disappearing.

"Hinata," Tenten spoke. Hinata nodded and expected the worst, but what came next surprised her. "Why did you leave me all alone, without a best friend when you and Sasuke got together? I missed you so bad, and you really hurt me. I hated you for a while, but then I realized that we had been best friends since we were little and that I couldn't hate you… But why would you leave me like that?"

Hinata was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say. How could she explain why she did what she did? She couldn't. There was no excuse for it.

"Tenten," she finally said. "I didn't mean to do that to you, I don't know why I did what I did but there's no excuse for it. I'm really sorry, and I'd like to be friends again. I'm so sorry that I chose a boy over you," she apologized sincerely. She really hoped that Tenten would accept it.

Tenten shook her head, trying to shake off the tears, "I accept your apology, can we be friends again like we used to? Since we're working on the play together and all,"

Hinata nodded, "I'd like nothing more than that," she smiled. Tenten smiled back and they plunged into a reminiscence of their good times and what has happened to each other since they had parted ways. Hinata told Tenten about how Sasuke screwed her over and about her new feelings for Mr. Hatake, and Tenten listened intently.

"But he's a student teacher!" Tenten protested.

Hinata just shrugged, "I know that… But he just… I don't know, it just feels right when he talks to me. And those sparks when he touched me," she confessed.

"When he what?—" but Tenten was cut off by the man that they were speaking of entering the room. Tenten stared at him wide eyed as he looked at Hinata and cleared his throat.

"How are things going in here Hinata?" he asked.

Tenten looked at Hinata for guidance, then she hurriedly got up, "I have to go check in with makeup crew, it was nice catching up with you, Hinata. Call me some time so we can hang out again!"

Hinata nodded and said goodbye to her old, but missed, friend. Kakashi held the door open for Tenten as she walked out and she thanked him. Then he moved to sit by Hinata and visit with her.

"See? I knew you you'd make friends, all it took was time," he smiled at her. Hinata blushed and smiled back.

"How is everything going?" he asked her.

Hinata looked at her lap and shrugged, "I'm out of ideas, but I think I'll work on the detail more. I really think that the scenery should saw something about the elegance of the play," she told him.

Kakashi pondered upon this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it should. The scenery out there doesn't look as good, I think that you should go check on what your crew is doing," he told her and he stood up.

Hinata nodded and followed suit, she followed him to the door and Kakashi paused as he grabbed the handle.

Hinata looked at him with question on her face and he looked from his hand placed on the handle to her and smiled, "I almost forgot something," he said. Then he leaned in, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Hinata's body felt like it was convulsing from the _sparks_ that lit up inside of her, she couldn't think of a better kiss than that one. Even Sasuke's kisses couldn't top that.

Kakashi smiled at her adorable surprised and flushed face and then he opened the door and motioned for her to walk out before him, "After you, Hinata," he slyly said. This caused Hinata to blush even more profusely as she quickly walked past him. Kakashi chuckled to himself at her adorable shock and he followed her out, closing the door behind him.

However, there was someone else lurking in the room at the time and they just so happened to witness the illegal relationship of a student and teacher…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating soon enough, some idiot commented and told me that my story was stupid and inappropriate, so as a punishment, I decided not to update anymore **** btw, wasn't sure on Tsunade's last name so I just picked Senju.**

She wasn't sure why she was here; she wasn't sure what she had done wrong. But she sat nervously shifting in her seat and waiting for the principle to return. She stared at the candy placed on the principle's desk and debated about taking a Mike and Ike. The candy was out wasn't it? That meant that she could take a piece, right?

But in her debate she heard the door open and the principle walked in, her high heels making a clanking sound on the ground. It was Tsunade Senju, a beautiful and yet powerful woman.

Tsunade sat in her chair across the desk from Hinata and she folded her hands on the desk and looked at Hinata with blazing eyes, Hinata once again shifted in her seat and tried to look away from her gaze. Had Tsunade thought she did something wrong? But Hinata never caused trouble! What was her fault was still in question.

"Ms. Hyuuga," Tsunade began and Hinata looked up to meet her ominous gaze. "can you please tell me what happened at the last play practice with Mr. Hatake?"

Hinata felt her head spin and a shock ran down her body quickly. She had to think of what to say, what could she say? That she was working on the set with Mr. Hatake and that is wasn't what it looked like? But if someone did see the kiss… Then Kakashi was in bigger trouble that she thought!

Ms. Senju cleared her throat and Hinata snapped back to reality. She decided to tell the truth, because she knew that if she were in the office, then there was no denying it anymore.

"W-well," she started off stuttering. "W-we kissed Ms. Senju," she hurriedly blurted out. Ms. Senju raised an eyebrow at her and she looked satisfied by the confession.

"But it was my fault! I kissed him, he honestly didn't do anything wrong—I swear!" Hinata lied. She knew that she shouldn't lie to a strong woman such as Tsunade, but she had to to save Kakashi from losing his job, or worse, getting charges pressed on him!

"So I have been told," Tsunade finally said. "How long have you been having sexual relations with Mr. Hatake?" she asked.

Hinata was stunned. _Sexual relations_? What? It was nothing like that! She had to defend him, "We haven't been having sexual relations! It was just a kiss and it was my fault anyway, so don't blame him!" she shouted. She was surprised by her sudden change in tone, but Tsunade didn't seem surprised at all.

Hinata's words settled but Tsunade was still waiting patiently, playing with an apple on her desk. "You do know what this means for Kakashi, don't you?" Tsunade asked, not removing her gaze from her apple.

Hinata swallowed hard, "That he will be fired?"

Tsunade nodded, "And charges will be pressed against him,"

Hinata shot up from her seat, "No!" she screamed and banged her fist on the desk. Tsunade jumped in her seat and stared at Hinata in shock.

"You can't do that to him! He's a student teacher! Leave him alone! It wasn't his fault!" Hinata continued.

"We have to," Tsunade calmly said. Hinata shook her head in disbelief and anger and her eyes begged for her to cry, but she wouldn't let them. She had to hold it together, for her and Kakashi's sake.

Hinata decided not to waste any more breath on this woman and she walked out of the office. Tsunade yelled after her, and Tsunade's secretary Shizune even tried to stop her, but she resisted and she pressed on towards the door leading to the hallway.

She didn't care what happened to her after this, she was going to her locker to drop off her books and pick up her car keys and she was driving away. She didn't care how far she was going to drive, she didn't care where she ended up, she just wanted out.

But as she approached her locker and began to unlock it, she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. She shivered and stopped dialing the code to her locker.

"Hinata, we need to talk," he said.

It was then that she realized that he was the one who told, that he was the one in the shadows. And she turned around to meet his onyx eyes that she used to know so well.

"Yes, we do," she agreed. She wasn't going to back down from him, not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"I saw you and Kakashi," he suddenly said, holding her gaze with his usual glare. Hinata decided not to let him win and she turned around to continue dialing the lock on her locker.

"I know," she simply said. She pulled her locker open and she nonchalantly put her books away slowly, waiting for him to say more.

"So I've been thinking," Sasuke began again as he moved to lean on the locker next to hers.

"Oh you've actually thought, that's a first," she bit back, turning her head to glare at him. After all that he put her through and after all the trouble he's caused with poor Kakashi, he didn't deserve her niceness.

Sasuke hmph-ed like he was happy that he got such a strong reaction out of her and Hinata took a few steps back and she regained her composure.

Sasuke continued, "I made a mistake and I want you back," he said, looking up at her with the same old loving eyes that he used to show around her so often.

Hinata was shocked at his confession, it was so easy to love him, but did she want to go back to him? Obviously Kakashi felt something for her if he kissed her… But what if he was doing that to test his boundaries? Did she want to go back to something familiar or embark on a journey and see what else there was out there?

No. She didn't want to go back to him, and something inside her snapped. She slammed her locker closed and she clenched her car keys in her fist, resisting the urge to jab his beautiful eyes with her key.

"Why would I go back to you after all that you put me through?!" she yelled. Sasuke looked a little taken back at the sheer force of her words. "You're a selfish idiot and I'm glad that we're broken up, because I could've been with someone like you for the rest of my life!" and with that she stomped once and rushed off towards the nearest exit with all her anger inside of her pulsating with every step she took.

"So instead you'll be with that sex offender, Kakashi for the rest of your life. You're making good decision Hinata!" Sasuke sarcastically called after her. Hinata thought about turning around and giving him an ear full, but then the urge to see Kakashi grew inside her and she realized that no matter what it took, she had to see him.

While she was rounding the corner quickly, she saw the florescent exit sign and she knew that she would be home free soon…

"Hinata!" a female voice called. Hinata was frustrated now and she turned around to meet the female voice, running after her. It was Tenten, and she looked excited and tired at the same time.

"What is it Tenten?" Hinata asked, releasing her anger at the sight of her old friend.

Tenten bent over and caught her breath; she had been running around the whole school to find Hinata, as Tenten was an office assistant during this period. "I-it's Kakashi," she managed to get out in between breaths.

At the mention of his name, a jolt ran down her spine and she couldn't help but feeling like smiling. "What about Kakashi?" Hinata asked, holding her breath and bracing herself for whatever news came.

"H-he wanted me to give this to you, he resigned as student teacher earlier," she informed Hinata, holding out a folded index card that appeared to have been through a lot in the one day that she had had it in her possession.

Hinata greedily took the index card and Tenten straightened, appearing to have caught her breath. Hinata opened the card and eagerly read over the words, it was a simple address written in hasty handwriting. What could this mean? Did he want her to go to this spot? Was it a rendezvous point?

Whatever the reason, the desperation in her raised and she had to go to this place, as soon as possible. "What is it?" Tenten asked, eyes lighting up at the scandal of all of it.

"An address," Hinata said in confusion.

Tenten jumped up and down with excitement and then she grabbed Hinata's forearm, "You have to go to it, you just have to!"

"But how will I get out of here?" Hinata's eyebrows knitted as she rethought her plan to escape the school. The security guards probably wouldn't even let her out of the parking lot!

Tenten nodded and handed her one of the pink office slips that she had been carrying around on her duty as office assistant. Hinata read the name on the top and it was a female name that she had never heard before, but the note said that this girl was getting checked out to go to the doctors'. Surely Hinata could use this slip and use the excuse that she was driving herself to the doctors' and meeting her mother there.

Hinata smiled at Tenten who was smiling at her, impressed by her cunning. Hinata hugged Tenten and thanked her.

"Don't thank me, just go!" Tenten urged pulling away from the hug and nodding towards the door. Hinata nodded back and made a mad dash for the door.

She slipped out of the door and into the warm spring air and she rushed to her little car, put the key in the ignition, and she peeled out of the parking lot, only stopping to flash her pass at the security guards standing at the only exit of the parking lot. She lied and said that she was late and in a hurry to go to the doctors' office so that she didn't have to show her school ID.

And just like that, she was out of school and on the quest to find Kakashi. Never had she been so rebellious in her whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

Driving. That's all that she seemed to be doing, driving to find the address, driving to find love, driving to find Kakashi. After what seemed like an eternity of winding roads, wrong turns, and right turns, she stopped at an old, white Victorian house. The rotunda was masked by a blossoming cherry blossom tree and the sun shone on it brightly, lighting the white house in the afternoon sun.

She checked the address over and over again, reading every letter, every number, studying his handwriting over and over again looking for any mistakes or reason to be misled but she found none. Although she knew that he was there, she was too afraid to do anything, she couldn't talk herself into approaching his door.

She sat there, staring at the cherry blossom tree, gripping the steering wheel still, and thinking. Always thinking it seemed. Finally, after giving herself a mental pep talk, she knew that she had to try to find him, because if she went home without him, she feared she might regret it all later.

She scurried up the wooden creaky steps of the old house and without a second thought to convince herself otherwise, she rang the doorbell. Hinata took a step back to allow herself to breath for a second and truly admire the old house in all its' beauty. The shingles on the house were so intricate, and the design of the porch railing was also very intricate and classy. _Classy just like Kakashi_, she thought.

She then drew her attention to the door, where hurried footsteps seemed to be rushing towards the door. The house ached and moaned in protest at such heavy footsteps, as if it had wanted to enjoy its' retirement from activity and the person inside was disrupting that.

The door swung open. White hair flew back and heavy breathing followed, but before Hinata could look at the face of this person, they pulled her into a kiss. And in an instant, she knew the taste of this mouth and she knew that it was Kakashi.

She wrapped her arms around this familiar, and yet not so familiar man and he soon pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"Hi," was all that she could say, for as tactless as it seemed.

Kakashi just smiled and grabbed her hand and led her into his home. The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside, with winding stairs and a beautiful living room with what seemed like antique furniture. She was surprised that Kakashi had such decorating skills and such good taste, he didn't seem like the artistic type to her.

He motioned to a chair that was sitting perpendicular to the coffee table in the living room and she sat down. Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. He then sat down on the couch adjacent to the chair that she was in and he poured both of them a glass of lemonade.

Hinata accepted the glass graciously and she took a sip of it, waiting for him to speak. Kakashi took a long swig of his drink and then he placed it on the coffee table, never lifting his gaze from the glass he spoke, "I got fired," He simply said.

"I-I know," Hinata stuttered, not sure of what else to say.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly and it was then that Hinata noticed how he looked; he looked disoriented, like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was unkempt and he was growing whiskers. Hinata immediately felt guilty.

"Hinata," he started and then he lifted his gaze to look in her eyes. "They want to charge me with sexual assault," he told her nonchalantly. But even though he had no emotion in his voice, Hinata knew how scared he was.

"I know," she said once more. Not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Kakashi told her quietly.

Hinata felt another surge of power like the one that she got when she fled school to come find the man and she just knew that something inside her had to speak, that something had to be let out, "W-we can run away together!" Hinata exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

Kakashi looked at her stunned with a hint of flattery but he shook his head and took his gaze back to the lemonade glass. "You can't do that, you need an education," he solemnly spoke.

Hinata rapidly shook her head, her purple hair whipping around her and hitting her cheeks gently. "We'll find another school for me to go to! You could homeschool me too! You're a teacher!" she rushed, not weighing her words at all.

Kakashi chuckled softly at her determination, "You're wrong, I was going to be a teacher but now I can't because I'll be a registered sex offender," he corrected her. Then it all hit him, his dreams of being an English teacher were crushed because of his helpless attraction to his student. But he kept telling himself that she was worth it, that something felt right about all of this.

"W-we'll run away! I don't have to be here Kakashi and you don't have to be here either! I want to be with you! I want to be where you are!" she almost yelled in her excitement.

Kakashi looked at her with shock and he didn't quite know what to say for once, this girl really did love.

Hinata seized his confusion as an opportunity, "I can live without my parents, I'm old enough to get emancipated from them. This summer I'll be eighteen, then we can get married and we can move somewhere else—to a house like this one! Just please don't leave without me!" she begged him.

Kakashi weighed her words carefully and they all spun around in his head, making everything so much more difficult.

"I couldn't take you away from your family," he simply said, taking notice to the fact that she was only seventeen and he was well into his thirties.

"Yes you can, and if you'll have me, you will," she softly spoke, looking at her lap with sadness.

Kakashi remained silent for a while and Hinata took this as rejection, as if he didn't want her anymore, because he was no good for her.

Kakashi's intuition spoke next, "Fine," he found himself saying.

Hinata's head darted up from her lap to meet his black eyes and her own eyes were full of pure hope, "Fine?" she asked, hardly believing her ears.

"Yes, fine." Kakashi reassured her.

Hinata inhaled deeply, "When are we leaving?" she asked him.

"Now," he plainly said. He picked up his glass of lemonade and picked up Hinata's and he took them to the kitchen and dumped them out. He started to wash the dishes before he finally spoke again, as Hinata had joined him in the kitchen with her curiosity and wonder.

"Hinata, dear," he called. Hinata nodded and moved closer to the sink where he was washing his dishes. "Go into that closet by the stairs and pull out some suitcases for me, I've got to get packing,"

Hinata nodded and almost flew to the stairs, her joy and excitement giving her new found wings of love. She pulled out the suitcases and she placed them by the bottom of the stairs.

Kakashi quickly joined her and he grabbed all of the suitcases and started walking up the stairs to his bedroom, Hinata followed behind him still with wonder and awe. Kakashi reached his bedroom and started pulling clothes out of his dresser and hastily packing them.

Hinata rushed to help him and asked him the question she was burning to ask, "Where are we going Kakashi?" she asked innocently, still with that childlike quality that Kakashi liked so much.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out when we get on the road," he stopped to smile at her and for the first time in a long time, she felt so secure and so sure that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to.

And so their journey started.


	10. Chapter 10

They were now driving down the highway, headed east, to the coast. Hinata had her stuff packed and in the back of Kakashi's truck and she had left her prized buggy at home, along with a note on the windshield explaining everything to her family. Maybe one day they'd accept her decision to run away with Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked again, sitting in the passenger seat of Kakashi's car and staring at her lovely fiancé.

"Someplace where no one knows my name," Kakashi told her and he leaned over to kiss her, swerving in his lane as he did so. Hinata smiled after he pulled apart and she looked at the long road ahead of her for a few moments.

"Kakashi," she spoke up.

"Yes dear?" he replied.

"Now that you can't be a teacher, what are you going to do?" she asked him.

Kakashi pondered this for a second before speaking, "Well what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I asked you first!" Hinata teased. She then exhaled and looked out the passenger window, "I think that I'll be a painter. I've always loved art, but my dad wanted me to be an engineer so I took a lot of math classes to make him happy. But now that he's not in my life anymore, I think that I want to follow my dream," she confessed.

"You're definitely a good artist," he encouraged smiling at her and Hinata grinned back at him.

"I think that I want to write my own books," Kakashi told her. "I wanted to be an English teacher because I really like literature, but instead of writing my own books I ended up grading papers," he joked.

"But I really do think that I could write a novel, and I think I know what my first novel will be," he grinned happily.

"What will your first novel be, Kakashi?" Hinata asked, wanting to help him make his dreams come true already.

"Why, it will be the story of us of course!" he exclaimed.

Hinata chuckled, "And do you have a title for such a story?"

"Yes, I think I do," he said matter-of-factly.

"And what's that?" Hinata replied.

"_Bring Me Back_," he simply said.

Hinata laughed again, "_Bring Me Back_? That doesn't sound like a fitting title for us at all! Maybe _Illegal Love_ is closer,"

"No, it's just the right title," he disagreed.

"Why so?"

"Because, before I met you I wasn't who I used to be, but seeing your spirit and seeing your art inspired me to become who I once was. You _brought me back_," he emphasized the last words.

Hinata smiled not believing that she could be responsible for such a feat, but it made her feel so good and it made her love him even more. And she knew that he would make her feel that special every day for the rest of their lives.

They settled in a small town on the east coast and Kakashi started working on his new novel, _Bring Me Back_. But to fund his passion Hinata had to take up a job, as an art teacher at a studio downtown, and she loved her job and she loved her art, she never stopped painting.

Just as Hinata said they would, they got a house just like the once Kakashi lived in before they made their move, and on Hinata's eighteenth birthday, she and Kakashi wed in a small ceremony. They had only one friend show up, Tenten, whom had helped them unite in the first place.

Soon after that Kakashi published his novel and it became a hit, although he had to use a pseudonym so as to not get caught by the authorities, or vengeful Lady Tsunade.

They lived a happy life and had many children, but because of the age gap, Kakashi left Hinata earlier than both of them would've liked. She missed him dearly, but every time she read his words in _Bring Me Back_, he spoke to her and he really did _bring her back_ to those wonderful times and those wonderful memories that they created.

And Hinata never lost hope that in the next life, he would bring her back to those memories and he would make her smile and feel special like he used to do every day. And that was enough for Hinata to keep living for their kids and his memory.

The End.

**I cried writing this last part, I didn't know that I'd fall in love with the characters and the story so much! *cry baby***


End file.
